


An Old Friend

by Kirihitosgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihitosgirl/pseuds/Kirihitosgirl
Summary: Olivia Sanders used to be best friends with Lucas. They would always hang out. Until he moved to California. Now, he's back, and they're both in high school. She is the nerd, and he is the jock. Yeah, that cliche. Olivia is feeling confusing emotions about him. Her mom still thinks they are friends, his mom seems afraid of him, and her dad isn't in the picture. What happens when Lucas and her are forced to spend time together?





	1. Chapter 1

        Lucas shoved me into a locker. He leaned his hands behind me, one on either side of me. My breathing seemed to quicken. Why does he always have to pick on me? I’ve never done anything to deserve this. But he still tortured me. Everyone in the school did. I looked at my feet, too scared to tell him to back off. I hated school because of people like him, but home wasn’t any better. Not with him being my neighbor. Lucas snorted.

        “Olivia, don’t ignore me,” he whispered.

        I looked up at him through my lashes. He was giving a smile that would’ve been charming if there wasn’t something else behind it. He seemed as if he were actually interested in me. But I knew better. I gasped and looked back down. I wished that he would go away. I wished that Lindsay didn’t have to kiss him in front of me, as if she knew it would hurt me. I don’t care. I hated her, I hated this school, and most of all, I hated Lucas. I just wanted to get through high school. My thoughts were cut off when I felt Lucas brush a strand of hair behind my ear. I glared at him.

        “What?” I whined, terrified.

        Lucas grinned. He was happy to be the center of attention.

        “Your mom invited mine over for dinner.”

        My eyes widened. My mother believed that Lucas was the same little boy he was when we were kids. She would offer to have them over for dinner every weekend, and most of the time the offer was declined. The only reason he could be telling me this is if his mom finally accepted. Meaning... ** _I would stuck with Lucas. I would be forced to act nice._** I whimpered and raised my arms to push him away. I suddenly wanted to be alone. For twenty years. I couldn’t believe my mom would do this to me. I told her constantly how mean he was. How he changed. Lucas chuckled at my pathetic attempts, before pulling away. He slipped a paper into my hand, and turned to walk away.

        “See ya tonight Olivia!” he called over his shoulder. The hallway filled with “oohs” and “Why would he choose her?” I looked at all the mocking and hateful looks, and ran toward the nearest bathroom. Once I was sure I was safe, I opened the paper.

         ** _Hope there’s good entertainment. -Lucas_**

* * *

 

        My mother put the food on the table just as I came downstairs. Tonight she made her Greek meatloaf. I loved it, but I wasn’t sure Lucas was worthy of such good food. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. My mom told me to wear something nice, so I put on my black, long-sleeved dress. It reached my knees, and turned frilly toward the end. It was what I always wore to dances so people would know not to ask me out. I had my hair pulled up into a messy bun. It was the very epitome of not trying. Though it was good enough for my mom. She smiled at me and asked me to get the brownies out. I nodded and headed toward the oven as she went into the living room. She was clearing the floor of my little sister’s toys.

        My little sister, Sophia, was only six months old, so she was currently sleeping. Lucky her, I thought. I listened as someone knocked, and my mom answered the door. I listened as Mrs. Jones yelled in excitement. I sighed and opened the oven. The brownies were marbled. They were the best brownies ever. My heart swelled and suddenly I felt a little bit glad that this dinner was happening. Until someone tasered me just as I reached in.

        I jumped and burned my hand, making me scramble backward. I bumped into Lucas and we both went down. I tried not to cry, but the pain was too intense. Lucas pushed me off of him as he held back his laughter. But as soon as he saw my face he sobered. He rushed to my side, and cupped my face.

        “Aww Olivia, did I really scare you that badly?” he teased. But then he saw my hand. My forefinger, middle finger, and ring finger were blistering red. He dropped any humor and took my hand in his.

        “Oh, Olivia. I’m sorry.” I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn’t let me. He looked truly worried. Sorry that he made me burn myself. But then he smiled and stood up. He walked into the living room, and seconds later, both our mothers came running in. My mom pulled me to my feet, and rushed me to the bathroom. Mrs. Jones scolded Lucas as she got the brownies out. I could tell already that tonight was going to be horrible.

* * *

 

        ** _Mrs. Jones and my mother joked with each other on our porch. I couldn’t hear much of what they said, but Luke assured me they were just sharing stories about us. My father was in the kitchen, watching us play. He never felt well enough to come outside. Luke was glad. Your dad is scary, he would say. I laughed every time. I loved it when Luke came over. He was pretty much the only friend I had. I took his arm and ran to my tree house. We were both laughing and when we got up there, he suddenly went quiet._**

**_“Luke, what is it?” I asked._ **

**_He looked at the porch where our parents sat. It surprised me to see how sad he looked. He never had such a look._ **

**_“My mom said that we were moving,” he said._ **

* * *

 

        “So, how was California?” my mother asked.

        The accident was easier to handle then my mom played it. She and Mrs. Jones ganged up against Lucas, which pissed him off. He promised never to do it again through clenched teeth. But from all I knew about him, I knew he would never disrespect his elders without good reason. So dinner wasn’t awkward. Mrs. Jones asked how school was, and if Lucas and I were good friends. She asked if I could tutor him. We both yelled no at the same time. Lucas hadn’t said anything more than small answers to my mom’s questions.

        “Oh, it was amazing! Wasn’t it Lucie?” Mrs. Jones said.

        Lucas groaned and glared at me. I knew why. **_He was saying You tell anyone about that, I’ll kill you._** I nodded and looked back at my barely eaten dinner.

        “Yeah mom. It was fine.”

        Mrs. Jones sighed and looked at her son sadly. It was as if she felt bad for something. For what, I didn’t know. She put her hand on Lucas’ arm.

        “You aren’t still mad about me making you leave you friend are you?”

        Did she mean friends?

        “Cause Lucie, if you are, I’m sorry. Who was that girl ag-”

        Lucas stood up suddenly startling everyone. I jumped and gasped at the look of utter fury on his face. His mom shrank back from him. He sighed and looked at my mom. He asked to be excused, and then rushed upstairs to the bathroom. I got up and ran after him. I used the excuse that I was checking on the baby, but really, I was curious. I wanted to know who his mother was talking about, and why he’d gotten so mad.

        I knocked on the door. I heard nothing. I sighed and went into my sister’s room across the hall. She was tangled in her blankets, and her hands were in her face. I smiled and reached down to pick her up. She was so beautiful. I sighed and sat in the rocking chair, and began singing.

         ** _“You are my sunshine_**

**_My only sunshine_ **

**_You make me happy_ **

**_When skies are grey,"_ **

        Sophia opened her eyes slowly and smiled at me. Her blue eyes held pleasure at not waking up alone. I smiled back and continued singing.

         ** _“You never know dear_**

**_How much I love you_ **

**_So please don’t take_ **

**_My sunshine away.”_ **

        She laughed and I pulled her close. When I was with my little sister, I felt the whole world slip away. All my worries are temporarily forgotten. So I didn’t even notice Lucas watching from the doorway, before he went back downstairs.


	2. Bad Day

        I ran out of the house as fast as I could as to not be late for school. Last nights dinner lasted longer than I thought it would. After Lucas’ little show, I came back downstairs holding Sophia. Mrs. Jones immediately wanted to hold her. Then she started talking to my mom about babies. My mom told her that I helped out alot. She joked that I helped out so much that I might as well be the mother. Lucas came out of the kitchen with a brownie, asking me if we could talk privately. I noticed that my mom didn’t need me, and reluctantly agreed. I took him to the tv room. Immediately, he pushed me onto the couch.

        “Alright, let’s get something straight,” he said. “Any of what happened tonight spreads around school, you’re dead. Got it?”

        I nodded because I was kind of scared. Lucas was never charming when he was angry, even when we were kids. We spent the rest of the night not even looking at each other.

        My mother kept me up late to help clean up. When I woke this morning, I found that I was going to be late. So I ran out without breakfast, or even lunch. As I passed Lucas’ house, I heard Mrs. Jones call my name. I stopped and looked to see her and Lucas standing on the porch.

        “Yes?” I replied. She smiled.

        “Why don’t you let Lucas drive you to school?” she asked sweetly.

        I looked at him. He had his charming smile, but I could tell him wasn’t too thrilled about the idea either. I was about to decline, but he had already started toward me. He took my backpack from my shoulder, and threw it into his trunk. I glared at him, before I looked up and smiled at Mrs. Jones again. **_This is for you, Lucie,_** I thought.

        “Thanks for forcing him to give me a ride, Mrs. J!” I called, looking at Lucas.

        Mrs. Jones’ turned confused and she shook her head.

        “I didn’t.”

        My eyes widened. _**It was his idea? But why?**_ I slowly got into the car, scared of his intentions. He didn’t even look at me as he got in and pulled out of the driveway. He didn’t say anything until we got to the school. I tried to open the door, but the lock slid into place. I sighed, and turned toward him.

        “Look, I already promised not to let the Lucie thi-” I was cut off when he put his hand over my mouth. His blue eyes scanned me. I began to feel uncomfortable. He looked to be checking me out, but I didn’t know why. He had Lindsay. Of course, he was king. He had slept with pretty much every girl at school. My eyes widened at the realization. I pushed his hand away. He finally broke out of stupor and stared at me with confusion.

        “Open the trunk,” I demanded.

        “Liv-”

        “I will not let you trick me into falling for you, just for you to use me. I would rather keep the happy memories of when we were kids. Open the trunk.”

        Lucas burst out laughing and leaned his head on the steering wheel.

        “You think I would do that to you?”

        “Well you did it to every other girl here.”

        “Yeah, but they were all pretty, and I dropped them because they wanted a lasting relationship.”

        I gasped. He just insulted me. I opened the door and began walking toward the school. I didn’t care about my bag. I could get it from his house later. But I didn’t want him to see that he had hurt me. I ignored that he called my name. I just kept walking. I went straight to my chemistry class. It was empty save for two people. One of Lucas’ friends, Aiden Walker. He was wearing a plain red shirt and black jeans. Despite the rules, he wore a black hat, brim backward. In front of him sat my best friend, Zoe Thompson. Her blue hair was the most defining feature about her. It matched the color of her eyes. That and her emo style made her stick out like a sore thumb.

        I walked up to them. Zoe saw my face and asked Aiden to leave. He nodded and did. I sat down in his seat. Zoe and I became friends two years after Lucas left. She had always been there for me.

        “What’s up, babe?” she asked.

        I smiled. We always called each other names like that. It was a way to tell other people that we were inseparable. I looked her in the eye.

        “Other than having dinner with Lucas Jones last night. And having to ride with him to school this morning. I am absolutely fine.”  
        I could’ve sworn Zoe growled. She knew about Lucas being my friend, and how he changed. In fact, she had more encounters with him and his girlfriend than I do. Lindsay picked on Zoe because of the color of her hair, or her style. She picks on me because of my red hair, and because I’m a nerd. Zoe clenched her fists.

        “Let me guess,” she hissed. “He tried his charm on you.”

        I crossed my arms over the desk, and shook my head.

        “No. In fact, he practically said I was too ugly for him. The last night he forced me not to tell anyone that his mom calls him Lucie.”

        Zoe laughed, but it turned into a cough. I raised an eyebrow. Zoe never laughed so hard she coughed, so I knew it was an act. Her eyes kept darting between me and the door. Her hand covered her mouth, though I could just make out “Look.” So I looked. Lucas stood in the doorway, glaring at me. I stood up, sending my chair skidding back. I was about to ask what he was doing, but then I saw my backpack in his hand. **_Why would he follow me just to bring that?_** I asked myself. **_Why waste his time like that?_**

        I took a step toward him to take my bag, but he turned and stormed into the hallway.

        “Hey!” I called, chasing after him. I wondered why he would even bother trying to return the bag to me after what he said. I was pretty sure that I made it clear I didn’t want be near him. I just wish that the Lucas I knew before California was here. I frowned at the memory of when he first came back.

      _ **I ran out of the house before my mother could even scold me again. Her and dad were fighting about splitting up again. I had burst into the kitchen, and yelled at him to leave already. He yelled at me about being an ungrateful brat and stormed out of the house. I hated it. My parents wanted to make it work for me, but I knew they were miserable. The fact that my mom is pregnant only raises the tension. I sighed and wiped furiously at my tears.**_

_**“What’s wrong?” a voice called.** _

_**I stopped and saw a boy standing on the porch of the house next to mine.. He had blond hair, and blue eyes. I couldn’t shake the feeling that he was familiar. In his hands was a tray. He looked to be going somewhere. I wiped my tears again and looked him in the eye.** _

_**“Why do you care?” I asked, trying not to sound rude. I failed. The kid walked toward me. When he stood in front of me, he brushed my hair out of my face. He put on a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. I looked away. Why is this kid familiar to me? I asked myself. He held out the tray, and I took it.** _

_**“My mom made these for you. It’s good to see you again, Olivia.”** _

_**My eyes widened. His smile dimmed a bit.** _

_**“You don’t remember?”** _

_**“Remember what?” I wiped another tear.** _

_**“It’s me. Lucas Jones.” I nearly dropped the tray. Lucas Jones? The kid who moved away four years ago. The kid I had been friends with since pre-school. I studied closely this time. He had the same dimples, and the same smile. He even had the same scar from when we were playing in my treehouse. It wasn’t finished, so he fell off and had to get stitches on his forehead. It was faint, but I knew it was there.** _

_**He sighed and leaned in to whisper in my ear.** _

_**“Still as unperceptive as ever.”** _

        Suddenly, the door behind me opened, and I fell back with a yelp. The door slammed shut, and in an instant, Lucas was on top of me.


	3. The Truth

I screamed and tried to push him away, but he pinned my hands above my head. He then straddled my waist to keep me from kicking him. I struggled as hard as I could. He didn’t budge. My heart was pounding, and I realized that I really shouldn’t have told Zoe about his nickname. He was going to kill me. My mother would never find my body. Nobody would suspect the neighbor kid. But I wouldn’t let him see how he unnerved me.

         “What the heck!?” I exclaimed.

         He pushed down harder.

         “What compelled you to break your promise?” he hissed.

         I gave a humorless laugh. **_What promise?_ ** I wanted to scream. _**You threatened me!**_ But I kept quiet. I badly wanted to be away from him. I wanted to go home and beg my mother to never invite them over again. Or at least him. His mom was fine. She never threatened me. Lucas did. He bullied me, and tortured me, and made my life hard. I hated it. Lucas yelled the question again, making me flinch.

         “Because I hate you!”

         The room became silent. Lucas’ grip tightened to the point where I wanted to cry, but I didn’t. I just watched him. His face showed nothing at first. Then he smiled. He let go as if I burned him, and I scurried away. He got up and grabbed my backpack. I watched as he left the room. I didn’t care to chase after him again. I just sat there.

* * *

         Zoe was saving my spot as she always did when I got into class. It was a system we had. If one of us was late to class, the other would cover for us. So I snuck in without anyone noticing. Mrs. Carver was droning on about covalent bonds, and everyone was either taking notes, reading, or texting. I was always one of those kids to take notes, but I didn’t have my stuff. I mentally cursed Lucas. He had no right to take my backpack. It had my phone and my books in there. It also had my medicine, which is why I never let anyone touch my stuff. I’m anemic, and occasionally need iron pills. It surprised me that I didn’t have an attack when he dragged me into that classroom.

         I sighed and put my head on the desk. I wished that just once, things would go my way. That would make life easier. But as my father used to say, if life is easy, you’re doing it wrong. I was always confused by that, but now I see it’s true.

         “Miss Sanders? Would you like to come do the problem?” Mrs. Carver asked.

         I looked up to see a really hard math problem on the board. Usually, I blew through those, but I wasn’t paying attention this time. So I shook my head.

         “Sorry, Mrs. Carver. I wasn’t paying attention,” I said. I heard snickers in the classroom, and immediately knew that they came from Lindsay Smith. She was Lucas’ girlfriend, but no one knew if it was long-term, or just a fling. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her clothes never really covered the important parts. I sent a glare her way. Her and her stupid group and friends made my life just as miserable as Lucas did. All except one. Lucas’ cousin, Alex Millar. Sure, he hung out with all of them, but he was kind to me. He had blonde hair too, but his eyes were green.

         Lindsay waved at me. I scoffed and looked back up at the board. Mrs. Carver had picked on some poor kid who barely knew what he was doing. He looked to be struggling. Oh, the woes of high school. I looked at Zoe to see that she was drawing skulls again. Cutesy ones, with bows. **_I can’t imagine someone like her actually liking cutesy things,_** I thought to myself. **_Of course, I didn’t think she would ever be my friend._**

         I snatched a paper and pencil from her. If I was going to do something, it was going to be drawing. I drew a dragon, and a princess. Some things that I could hang up in Sophia’s room. Anything to make the time go faster.

* * *

 

  _**My dad was packing when I came home. He was shoving things into a bag, so I immediately knew that it would be better not to bother him. I quietly walked toward the staircase, as not to let him know that I was home. But it failed.**_

_**“Where do think you’re going, young lady?” he asked.** _

_**I froze. He didn’t sound that mad, and if he was, I knew it wasn’t directed at me. So I slowly turned to face him. He had his hands on his hips, a frown on his face. His clothes were dirty, and the collar of his shirt was covered in blood. Mom hit him again, I thought. I hated it when they fought, and I hated it when I contributed. I always took mom’s side. Now I felt bad.** _

_**“What do you want me to say?” I asked in a quiet voice.** _

_**“At least pretend that you’ll miss me.”** _

_**I sigh and walk up to my dad. I wrap my arms around him. I would miss him. I love him. Suddenly, I pull away and run out of the house. I don’t want him to go. I never wanted him to go.** _

_**I had just slammed the door when someone grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see Lucas. He had a smile on his face.** _

_**“Another fight, Liv?” he teased. But then he saw my tears.** _

_**“What’s wrong?”** _

_**I flung myself at him.** _

* * *

 

         School went by quickly. I just kept stealing paper from Zoe or Alex throughout the day. At lunch, Lindsay came up to us and laughed about how my hair was the color of blood. She said that I could’ve been a murderer, using people’s blood to dye it. That comment cleared my table of all except Zoe. Of course, I was used to that by now. What made me angry was the class I had with Lucas. We had P.E. together. I asked him to give me my backpack, but he just ignored me. Instead, he showed off in basketball, and flirted with freshmen.

         Now, on the walk home, I tried to come up with excuses as to where my backpack was. My mom was going to be angry, but she wouldn’t believe me if I told her the truth. The truth to her was that Lucas Jones could do no wrong. Maybe I could say that I lost it, I thought. Or that someone stole it. I shook my head. I was going to die. For the second time today, I was sure of it. The worst part is, I’m not sure that Lucas scares me as much as my mother. She was terrifying.

         I was just passing the Jones household when I heard yelling. I looked to see Lucas standing in front of his mom with his arms crossed. She was holding my backpack. It was ripped up, dripping wet, and empty.

         “What in the world made you think that this was okay?!” she yelled.

         Lucas rolled his eyes. I could tell that he would do it again and again. He hated me. I froze. Wait, was this because of the fact that I told Zoe, or that I said I hated him? I mentally facepalmed. I hadn’t meant to say it, but I was terrified. I thought he was going to hurt me.

         “I don’t see how it’s a problem. She isn’t even someone you know.” Lucas said.

         His mother threw the bag at him.

         “Olivia is our neighbor, Lucas!”

         “She isn’t only our neighbor, mom!” Lucas yelled. “She was the only friend I had before you made me leave her! That’s why I hate you! That’s why I hate her!”

His mother flinched back. I did too. **_He hates me for that?_**

         “That girl you were trying to mention at her house was her! And no, I’m not mad that you made me leave her! She was nothing, she is nothing!”

         My hand flew up to cover my mouth. Lucas was panting by now. His mom was crying. I choked on a sob that wanted to come up, and ran toward my house. I didn’t see Lucas’ surprised expression as he watched me go.


	4. Sweet Sixteen

My mom was having a party. A formal dress party. It had been a week since Lucas’ confession, and I avoided him at school. I was kind of sad that his mom had to buy me a new backpack, but I didn’t ask why. I never even looked his way. Every time Mrs. Jones asked if I would be okay to ride with him, I refused. I ignored Zoe when asked what was wrong. I grew distant, drawing in on myself. Until my mom told me about her party. I knew she was trying to give the sweet sixteen that I wanted, but I didn’t want that anymore. Especially since she invited Lucas. The invitations said plus one, so I knew he would bring Lindsay. I invited Zoe for mental support, which meant Aiden was coming. I couldn’t help but dread this party already.

My mom picked out a red zebra print dress for me. I knew she picked it because it was frilly. But I didn’t want to wear. It would just give Lindsay another reason to tease me. But I couldn’t tell my mom that. So I put it on anyway. The house was decorated with red and black streamers. There were cupcakes and brownies. Soda and cider. Everyone wore fancy dresses or suits. My mom had curled my hair, and swept it all to one side. I couldn’t believe how beautiful I was. Finally sixteen.

Zoe came to find me almost immediately. Aiden was by her side in a green suit, completely contrasting her black dress. I smiled at the sight of them. It may have been hard to believe, but Aiden was dating Zoe. They were actually a pretty good couple, what with them both being the odd balls out. I smiled and hugged them both.

“Hey babe. How are you?” Zoe asked. She looked worried.

“I’m fine. Just hoping Lindsay doesn’t make a scene.” I said.

Zoe nodded and gave me a hug. Then she walked off, Aiden trailing behind her. I sighed and looked out at the crowd. Most of the people that showed up didn't even really like me. There was the basketball team, and the football team. Even the cheerleaders came. Instantly, I knew that this was going to be a horrible party. I felt like Carrie when they named her Homecoming queen, just to dump pig blood on her.  _ God, I hope that isn't going to happen. _ Knowing Lindsay, it probably would. I rubbed my face and sat down. I really wanted to beg my mom to cancel the party, but she looked so excited. She truly thought she was helping me. So I took a deep breath and decided to suck it up.

Suddenly, a bunch of whoops came from the living room. I looked to see that Lucas and Lindsay had walked in. Lucas was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants, with a red tie. Lindsay was wearing a ed sleeveless dress that ended just past her private parts. I groaned in disgust. Of course she would wear that. Her hair was messy, as if they had just finished having sex. Lucas high-fived his friends and joked around. Until he looked up. Our eyes met, and I could see his joyous nature turn to complete hatred. I shocked me. If he really hated me, then why did he come. He leaned down and whispered something in Lindsay's ear, then started making his way through the crowd. Toward me. I looked down at my hands and stood up. I knew my mom wouldn't like it if I were rude, but that didn't mean that I had to talk to him for long.

He stopped five feet from me and threw a pink box on the pile.

“That's from my mom. She couldn't come,” he said.

I nodded, not looking up. I just wanted him to leave. But he didn't move. Instead he took a step closer.

“Our mother's had a little chat, and they agreed that we  _ have _ to ride to school together.”

My head shot up, and I looked at him in surprise.

“Why?” I asked.

He shrugged.

“Something about kidnappers and sex offenders.”

I looked at my mom across the room. She was chatting happily with Zoe and Aiden. She seemed completely innocent, as if she hadn't conspired against me. But she had. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Lucas scoffed and wiped them before they fell.

“That isn't a reason to cry, you idiot. It isn't like we have to talk.”

I looked back at him, and scrunched my nose in disgust. He smelled like Lindsay's perfume and sex. I was right. They had done it. I backed away from him and smiled sweetly.

“Your right. I don’t have to talk to someone who only has a girlfriend so he can f-”

Lucas slapped me across the face. I gasped. He’d never hit me before. He’d always just used my fear that he would. I covered my cheek and looked at him. He looked surprised, but he didn’t regret it. I glared at him, trying to hide my tears, and gestured to Lindsay. She was across the room. He followed my gazed and sighed.

“Olivia, I-”

“You’re lucky that my mom wants you here. Of course, Lindsay doesn’t have to stay.”

He glared at me and turned around. I watched as he stomped away. My hand unconsciously rubbed my cheek. I just couldn’t believe that Lucas would hit me. He’d never hurt me physically.

“Hey!” Lindsay suddenly yelled. “This is SO boring! Who wants to leave!”

Whoops filled the room as everyone agreed. I sighed and walked into the crowd. Lindsay was waiting for me.

“Wait do you think you’re doing?” I asked.

Everyone around us watched with interest. Probably hoping for a fight. But I couldn’t. Not when my mom was watching.

“Oh, sorry. Did you want us to die of boredom?”

It’s only boring because it’s all about me and not you. Why’d you even come?”

Lindsay growled.

“Because Lucas made me.”

My eyes widened, and I looked at her boyfriend. He was glaring at her. But then he met my gaze, and his expression softened.  **_What the…?_ ** Suddenly, I felt a stinging pain on the same cheek that Lucas slapped earlier. My head jerked to the side, and I lost balance, falling into Alex. I could barely hear him yelling over everyone’s cheers. I looked at him and smiled, trying to assure him that I was fine. Then I turned to find Lindsay smirking at me… and cradling her hand to her chest.


End file.
